russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Iskul Bukol’ Celebrates Its 1st Year Anniversary of Diliman High School this January
January 4, 2018 IBC-13's top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol celebrates its first anniversary of the Diliman High School era this January and according to one of its lead stars Keith Cruz, she learn the hillarious antics from the viewers. ISKUL BUKOL Cast (Keith Cruz (P.E. uniform), Raisa Dayrit (P.E. uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (P.E. uniform), Maxene Magalona; Mr. Fu, Mely Tagasa; Patrick Destura (P.E. uniform), Patrisha Samson (P.E. uniform), Justin Ward (P.E. uniform), Harold Rementilla (P.E. uniform), Chantal Videla (P.E. uniform), Andres Muhlach (P.E. uniform), Nathaniel Britt (P.E. uniform), Alodia Gosiengfiao, Amanda Lapus, JC Tejano, Tess Antonio, Victor Basa, Robby Mananquil) (Iskul Bukol, 1st Anniversary ng Diliman High School, Ngayong January 6 na!) (during the presscon on December 22, 2017 at Broadcast City) “I had my lesson because everything was new; from the concept to our high school teen trio as the curriculum-based sitcom targeted to high school teenagers, fathers and all-women high school teachers because of the learner-centered story around the trio of the Escalera sisters Joyce and Keith and Raisa Ungasis, played by the lead stars Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit, respectively,” she said. Majority of the cast will dominate the high school uniforms of young stars from Secarats Artist Group by using high school uniforms according to them. “They concept good as a basic curriculum mix of public high school (junior and senior) and comedy, Iskul Bukol is my curriculum-based sitcom for high school life who just studied at Diliman High School, the learner-centered and curriculum-based public high school as the current setting for the sitcom which is a mandatory viewing requirement among the public high school teenagers,” said Keith. “I studied well because of IBC-13 and Secarats, we were best high school students portrayed in the Diliman High School era of Iskul Bukol, we act as ourselves,” she said. Justin Ward (P.E. uniform) and Keith Cruz (P.E. uniform) Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura, Chantal Videla, Andres Muhlach, Zhyvel Mallari and Lorin Gabriella Bektas are the newcomers in their show business. “It’s really fun to think that a year has already passed and my bond with Keith is still going strong. I’m really beautiful to this show because it hones our acting skills,” she said. During the hilarious month-long celebration for the anniversary of the curriculum-based sitcom, they have the hottest loveteam Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga as a special guest to promote their upcoming campus drama series BFF. “They played their romantic college student couple as Wanbol loveteam whose teached at the public high school as Sofia and Diego joins the high school girls Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano, Tonton Gutierrez and Maxene Magalona in a special 5 loveteam episodes of Iskul Bukol aside from the 1st anniversary special of the hit curriculum-based sitcom in Roxas for Keith, Raisa and Alodia Gosiengfiao to be aired this weekend, don’t miss it” Joyce said. This Saturday (January 6), Keith (Cruz), Raisa (Dayrit) and Ma'am Alodia (Gosiengfiao) goes to Roxas for the girl adventure, while Joyce (Abestano) and Tonton (Gutierrez) take care of them while she learned at Diliman High School. In the classroom of Diliman High School, Joyce learn Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) about Keith, Raisa and Ma'am Alodia went on a trip to Roxas while she teaches her lessons. She meets the childhood couple Eula (Andres) and Jericho (Loyzaga) are their college students of Wanbol University, whose teached its high school student Joyce at Diliman High School. Will Joyce paired with the love couple of Eula and Jericho as a loveteam? Find out on Iskul Bukol, this Saturday, 7:15PM after PBA on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Other weekend comedy shows of the Kapinoy network every Saturday night include Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S. For more updates, log on to the official website at IskulBukol.IBC.com.ph, follow @IskulBukolIBC on Twitter and Instagram, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/IskulBukolIBC. Raisa Dayrit (P.E. uniform) and Harold Rementilla (P.E. uniform) Tonton Gutierrez and Maxene Magalona Joyce Abestano (P.E. uniform) and Patrick Destura (P.E. uniform) 'Keith, Raisa and Alodia goes to Roxas for the girl adventure as they tapped in ''Iskul Bukol '''(aired on January 6, 13, 20, 27, 2018; February 3, 2018) :December 1, 2017 (from Ninoy Aquino International Airport to Roxas Airport (Cebu Pacific)) :December 2, 2017 :December 3, 2017 :December 4, 2017 :December 5, 2017 :December 6, 2017 :December 7, 2017 (from Roxas Airport to Ninoy Aquino International Airport (Cebu Pacific)) Iskul Bukol: Episode 52 :In the opening scene before the intro, Joyce told Keith is excited upon learning that she will go to Roxas with Raisa and Ma'am Alodia. While Joyce is the only one to stay home as she studied in Diliman High School, Keith is set for her trip to Roxas with Raisa and Ma'am Alodia. (Iskul Bukol: Keith is excited for her trip to Roxas) :After the intro, in Diliman High School around in the early morning, Keith, Raisa and Ma'am Alodia are being absent in school because they are very excited to go to Roxas for the girl adventure while Joyce and Tonton take care of them while she studied at the high school classroom. Patrick asked Joyce to do a subject lesson in the classroom. Meanwhile, before the commercial break, Keith, Raisa and Ma'am Alodia went to Ninoy Aquino International Airport to arrive in Roxas. :After the commercial break, Keith, Raisa and Ma'am Alodia visit and explore Roxas. (Iskul Bukol: Roxas Vacation). Meanwhile, back in the classroom at Diliman High School,